


My Everything

by Rexa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Levi Song Festival, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Karena Levi adalah segalanya buat Eren. Begitupun Eren buat Levi.Untuk Levi Song Festival 2016





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama.  
> Everything belongs to Michael Buble.  
> i gain no profit from this fanwork, but some fun.

“Eh?”

Armin nyaris menjedukan kepalanya ke tembok. “Kau itu dengar perkataanku tidak sih? Eren!”  
Yang disinggung hanya mengerjap bingung. Malah menatap sang sahabat berambut pirang dengan tatapan wajah polos tanpa dosa. Duh, ingatkan Armin kalau mereka sedang di kantin kampus, pisau pemotong daging steik di tangannya nyaris terlempar pada Eren yang masih melongo dengan ekspresi bodoh.

“Kau ini benar-benar deh, Eren….”

“Eh, aku salah apa?”

Armin mendesah, lelah. “Ah, sudahlah. Kujelaskan sekali lagi pun tak akan menarik minatmu. Habiskan saja steikmu, nanti Mikasa ribut saat kembali ke sini mendapati kau hanya bengong terpesona sama wortel dan buncis pelengkap steik.”

Eren memberengut. “Apa-apaan?! Tidaklah! Sejak kapan aku memacari sayur? Pacarku cukup Levi-san seorang saja. Cuma dia seorang saja sudah membuatku baper. Jangan macam-macam.”  
Armin lagi-lagi mendesah. Kali ini sepertinya mengungkapkan lega. “Oh, begitu rupanya.”

“Begitu apanya?” sambar Eren sembari mengunyah potongan daging.

“Kau galau lagi kan?”

“Hah? Ngomong-ngomong, kok menu makan siang di kantin hari ini spesial sekali? Steik yang seharga kantong mahasiswa, ini enak sekali. Kita beruntung.”

Armin kesal, mencuri potongan daging steik yang paling besar dari piring Eren. “Ah! Armin! Apa yang kau—!! Gah! Ada apa denganmu?!”

“Kau yang ada apa, Eren? Kautahu tidak salahmu di mana? Kau mengabaikan obrolan kita, lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan seperti itu. Anggap saja ini kompensasi karena aku capek dianggap seperti patung.”

Eren menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya mengaduk-aduk potongan wortel pada saus steik tak berminat. Lalu menyuapkannya ke dalam mulut. Mengunyahnya lambat-lambat. Armin menyeruput jus dengan berisik. Masa bodoh dengan keadaan sekeliling.

Eren menoleh pada pada sahabatnya. “Maaf.”

Armin nyaris tersedak. Tak menyangka dengan kata maaf yang didengarnya meluncur dari mulut Eren. Armin meletakan gelas minumnya ke atas meja. Menunggu.

“Sebenarnya ini sepele, makanya aku tak ingin merepotkanmu.”

Armin melempar tatapan sengit. Eren dibuat merinding karenanya. “Sudah, katakan saja. Tidak mungkin sepele kalau kau jadi seperti bebek amnesia yang lupa caranya berenang.”

Eren terkekeh hambar. “Um, yah … akhir-akhir ini Levi-san sibuk sekali. Tahu sih dia sedang fokus dengan penelitiannya bersama Hanji-san dan Erwin-sensei. Hanya saja, dia seperti melupakanku. Aku ingin … yah, tidak muluk sih, kencan akhir pekan bersamanya. Kautahukan natal sebentar lagi dan begitu juga ulang tahunnya. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Meski cuma sebentar, sejam—eh, setengah jam juga tidak apa-apa.” Eren kembali mengaduk-aduk makanannya tanpa nafsu. “Tapi jangankan bertemu, smsku saja tidak dibalas. Telepon? Aku sudah tidak berharap lagi. Menemuinya langsung pun percuma, dia cuma menepuk kepalaku lalu melanjutkan penelitiannya. Aku nyaris tak dianggap. Aku kesal tapi protes pun rasanya percuma. Ponsel Levi-san tidak bisa dihubungi sama sekali. Aku jadi tidak mengerti.”

Armin berdeham. “Jadi, kau sedang frustrasi karena tidak bisa menemui Levi-san?”

Eren mengangguk lemas. Steik di piring terabaikan.

“Menurutku sebaiknya—”

“Eren, Armin? Masih belum selesai.”

“Ah! Mikasa? Kok lama sekali?”

Mikasa meletakan barang bawaannya pada kursi di sebelahnya. “Disuruh mencari dan membawa buku-buku ini untuk laporan yang berikutnya tadi. Pesenanku di mana?”

“Belum kuambil karena kau belum datang—”

“Oh, ya sudah, aku saja yang mengambil. Kalian mau tambah apa lagi?”

“Air mineral dan cupcake coklat?”

“Oke, akan kubawakan. Kalau kau, Eren?”

Eren hanya terpaku pada garpu dan daging steik, lagi-lagi mengabaikan sekitar. Armin menggelengkan kepalanya. Mikasa tersenyum tipis.

“Baiklah kalau begitu. Air mineral dan cupcake coklat.”

Iseng, Armin menyeletuk. “Oh, selamat siang, Levi-san!”

Balon konsentrasi Eren terpecah, celingukan ke kanan kiri dengan panik. namun begitu tahu itu cuma keisengan Armin, bibir Eren mengerucut maju. Tangan kiri menopang pipinya sambil memainkan buncis di piringnya.

“Kau masih beruntung, Armin. Meski Jean sibuk dengan persiapan untuk liga antar kampus, setidaknya ia meluangkan waktu menengokmu di kelas.” Sepotong buncis dan wortel meluncur masuk mulut.

Armin tersenyum tipis. “Aku dan Jean tidak punya hubungan seperti itu, Eren. Berapa kali harus kubilang agar kau mengerti?”

“Tapi….”

“Tidak perlu membahas itu. Ah, cupcake-ku datang.”

Mikasa menaruh nampan miliknya ke atas meja. Memberikan pesanan Armin sebelum menikmati makan siangnya.

“Eren, ada apa?”

Eren menggelengkan kepalanya. Memilih untuk memasukan potongan daging terakhir ke dalam mulut. “Bukan hal penting. Ngomong-ngomong, laporan apa lagi memangnya? Bukannya setelah UAS tidak ada lagi tugas? Yang benar saja.”

“Kau tidak ingat kalau kita dapat tugas tambahan untuk bisa lulus di mata kuliah yang diajarkan Pixis-sensei?”

Baik Armin dan Eren melemas dikursi masing-masing. Teringat keteledoran dipertengahan semester di kelas yang diajar oleh Dot Pixis, biomolekuler, mengacau ketika praktikum. Alhasil, sang dosen berbaik hati menambahkan tugas pada kelompok mereka berupa tugas resume buku-buku pilihan sang dosen, yang ternyata berjumlah tidak sedikit.

Mikasa menyelesaikan makan siangnya dengan cepat. Lalu ketiganya mulai berdiskusi mengenai tugas tambahan yang dibebankan sang dosen. Eren sedikit teralihkan dari permasalahannya dengan Levi. Jam bebas berikutnya, ketiga mahasiswa tingkat dua Universitas Shinganshina itu sudah sibuk dengan bukunya masing-masing hingga senja menjemput hari.

“Eren, Armin, aku pulang duluan ya?”

Eren mengangguk. “Hati-hati, Mikasa. Salam buat Annie.”

“Sampai jumpa, Mikasa!”

Mikasa mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya. Armin mulai membereskan bukunya. Eren menghela napas.

“Andai memahami Levi-san semudah memahami biosintesis protein alami.”

Armin terkikik. “Nah, Eren. Sebaiknya kita selesaikan ini di rumah. Wajahmu sudah lebih kusut daripada benang nilon yang sering kita pakai buat bermain layang-layang dulu sewaktu kecil.”

“Aku perlu coklat panas sepertinya.”

Armin mengangguk dan keduanya pun berjalan menuju ke kantin untuk membeli dua gelas coklat panas. Mereka pun bertolak ke halte bus, menunggu bus sembari menyeruput coklat panas. Tak lama kemudian bus datang, membawa mereka pulang ke rumah kecil yang mereka sewa selama kurang lebih dua tahunan ini.

“Hei, Armin?”

“Ya?”

“Aku tidak bisa tidak memikirkan Levi-san. Aku … rindu, um, padanya. menurutmu, apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku mencoba menghubunginya?”

Armin yang baru saja selesai mandi menghentikan kegiatan mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah untuk menoleh pada sahabatnya itu. lalu mendesah. 

“Coba saja. Kalau tidak diterima berarti kautahu kan Levi-san tidak bisa diganggu?”

“Iya, sih. Tapi—”

“Eren, kau tidak akan pernah tahu kalau cuma berandai-andai saja.”

“Dan aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana kalau ia tak menjawab, Armin! Rasanya seperti hanya aku yang berusaha di sini. Padahal dia segalanya buatku, kenapa terasa tidak adil seperti ini?!”

“Kalau kau ingin komplen, sebaiknya tanyakan langsung, Eren. Kau marah padaku pun kau tak akan pernah mendapatkan jawabannya,” balas Armin secara diplomatis. “Dan lagi, kalau memang kau benar menganggap Levi-san adalah segalanya, kau pasti tidak akan pernah meragukannya.”

“Tapi—AAAAAHHHHHH!!!”

Armin menepuk pelan bahu Eren. “Bersabarlah sedikit lagi. Bukannya kau yang bilang bahwa Levi-san sudah berjanji akan menemuimu segera, setelah semuanya selesai? Nantikan saja kalau begitu. jangan mengganggunya sekarang, biarkan Levi-san berkonsentrasi dan fokus pada penelitiannya. Toh, kalau sudah selesai Levi-san juga tidak akan membiarkanmu merasa terabaikan begini bukan?”

Eren tercenung, lalu memilih merebahkan diri di kasurnya sambil menerawang ke langit-langit kamar. Membiarkan otaknya mencerna perkataan sahabatnya. Eren gelisah, resah karena hatinya mulai menyetujui pendapat Armin. Ia bangkit untuk duduk kembali di tepi ranjangnya. Armin sudah mengambil buku dan melanjutkan baca.

“Armin.”

Sepasang iris biru menatap dari balik buku. 

“Aku rasa kau benar. Seharusnya aku mendukungnya, bukan malah membebani Levi-san.” Eren kembali membuka buku miliknya dan ikut melanjutkan baca. “Aku juga akan berjuang menyelesaikan tugas ini, jadi kalau Levi-san punya waktu luang maka kami bisa menghabiskan waktu itu bersama-sama tanpa harus berkejaran dengan kewajiban kampus.

Senyum Armin terkembang. “Nah! Itu baru Eren yang kukenal!” 

Hingga jam dinding berdentang sebelas kali, Eren masih sibuk mengetik pada laptopnya sambil sesekali bertukar pikiran dengan Armin. Membahas materi dari buku yang mereka kerjakan bersama-sama. Eren tak lagi dirundung mendung. Meski rindu akan Levi menghimpit hatinya, tapi Eren tak lagi ragu.

ooOoOoOoo

“Levi, menurutmu bagimana grafiknya?”

Levi membenarkan letak kacamatanya lalu melihat grafik penelitian yang sedang mereka kerjakan pada komputer laboratorium. Tangannya cekatan menari di atas keyboard untuk mencocokan data-data sebelumnya dengan grafik yang baru saja dibuat. Hanji sedang membolak-balik catatan penelitian ikut mengoreksi kalau-kalau ada yang terlewat. Untungnya tidak.

“Menurutku sih, tidak. Kecuali gennya tiba-tiba bermutasi, tapi variabel bebasnya untuk obyek eksperimen sudah dikontrol bukan? Tidak mungkin datanya berubah dalam semalam.”

“Memang tidak. Kaupikir ini film sains-fiksi?”

“Hehehe. Kupikir juga begitu.”

Keduanya sibuk memerhatikan tugas masing-masing. Meninjau kembali laporan yang telah mereka buat sebelumnya. Mencocokan dengan data lapangan. Menuliskan kembali kesimpulan yang dibuat, lalu menyimpan datanya.

“Nah, tinggal simpan dan selesai!”

“Tinggal menunggu persetujuan Erwin-sensei dan pekerjaan kita selesai sepenuhnya. Selamat, mata empat.”

“Selamat juga untukmu, Levi!!! Ayo, rayakan keberhasilan kita!”

“Kupikir itu bisa menunggu sampai laporan ini diperiksa oleh Erwin-sensei.”

“Aw, ada yang sudah tidak sabaran untuk menemui kekasihnya. Hm, hm, hmm … aku mengerti!”

“Berisik, Hanji!”

“Kautahu tidak? Kemarin aku sempat berpapasan dengan bocah kesayanganmu itu di kantin. Sayang, dia tidak mengenaliku karena terlibat percakapan seru dengan temannya. Ng, siapa namanya? Arlert? Ah, aku hanya ingat marganya saja. Bocahmu itu seperti anak gadis PMS! Andai saja tidak buru-buru aku sudah gatal sekali ingin menggodanya!”

Levi memilih diam sambil mengkopi data penelitian dan laporan mereka ke dalam flashdisk khusus miliknya, Hanji dan satu lagi teruntuk dosen mereka, Erwin Smith. Dalam hatinya terbersit perasaan bersalah karena sudah nyaris beberapa bulan ini ia mendiamkan Eren dan bisa dibilang mengabaikan pemuda manis berstatus kekasihnya itu.

Dibilang kejam dan tak berperasaan pun Levi tak keberatan. Karena ia memang diharuskan untuk memilih. Keberhasilan proyek untuk bisa maju mengajukan tesisnya sehingga ia bisa memiliki masa depan yang lebih baik—demi Eren juga, pikirnya—atau hubungannya dengan Eren. Levi berniat melepas hubungannya dengan Eren jika memang itu keinginan Eren.

Levi tahu semuanya berat, baik baginya maupun Eren. Ia tak berharap cintanya bersambut. Dan saat Eren menginginkan hal yang sama juga, Levi menginginkan segala yang terbaik untuk Eren. Karenanya ia berjuang dengan caranya sendiri, demi Eren.

Tak jarang Levi mendengar kabar tak sedap tentang hubungannya dengan Eren. Terlarang memang, meski banyak juga yang mendukung mereka. Terlebih sahabat-sahabatnya, Hanji, Mike. Namun tak jarang jua Levi menyerahkan segala keputusan pada Eren. Levi sudah lebih dari siap jikalau ia harus patah hati karena cintanya kandas.

Namun, setelah mendengar celoteh Hanji tadi, asanya kembali bersemi. Setidaknya Levi boleh tetap terus memperjuangkan cintanya kepada Eren. Hmm, mungkin lebih tepat bersama dengan Eren.

“Sudah kaupindahkan?”

Levi menyerahkan flashdisk merah milik Hanji. Hanji mengangguk dan berbinar senang. Menggenggam flashdisk miliknya dengan hati-hati.

“Oke, kalau begitu sampai besok?”

Levi mengangguk. “Jangan lupa jam sepuluh, tepat!”

“Jam sepuluh di kantor Erwin-sensei. Oke! Ingatkan saja untuk mengirim sms padaku pagi harinya, Levi!”

“Bila perlu kuseret bokongmu dari kasur, mata empat!”  
Hanji tergelak. “Jangan ekstrim begitu. bertaruh kau sendiri belum pernah menyeret bokong Eren dari kasurnya!”

“Kau berisik!”

Hanji selesai mengemasi barang-barangnya, begitupun Levi. Setelah memastikan alat-alat praktikum yang mereka pakai sudah kembali ke tempatnya yang semula, Hanji dan Levi mematikan lampu laboratorium, dan mereka pun pulang.

Levi mengantar Hanji sampai bus yang ditumpangi Hanji untuk menuju ke rumahnya tiba. Levi berbalik ke arah konbini yang berada dekat kampus untuk membeli sekotak coklat. Lalu ia kembali ke halte dan menaiki bus yang baru saja tiba. Bus yang membawanya untuk bertemu dengan Eren. 

ooOoOoOoo

Eren sudah nyaris tertidur di mejanya saat ketukan pelan di pintu depan membuatnya terjaga. Eren melirik Armin yang sudah lelap dengan buku yang terbuka di pangkuannya serta yang satu lagi tertelungkup menutupi wajahnya.

Eren membetulkan posisi tidur sahabatnya dan menyelimutinya sebelum mengambil jaketnya dan pergi keluar. Netra hijau Eren melebar kala menangkap sosok kekasihnya di balik pintu. Serta merta ia melempar tubuhnya untuk memeluk Levi.

Levi menangkap tubuh Eren, membawanya ke dalam rengkuhan. Puncak kepala Eren dikecup bertubi-tubi. Eren melepaskan pelukan. Tangannya terangkat menangkup pipi kurus kekasihnya.

“Kau kelihatannya lelah sekali.”

“Tak selelah harus menahan diri tak menghubungimu agar pekerjaanku cepat selesai,” jawab Levi sembari mengelus helai-helai coklat rambut Eren.

“Aku merindukanmu, Levi-san.”

“Aku juga.”

“Aku nyaris berpikir kau tak lagi mencintaiku.”

“Dan aku nyaris memutuskan hubungan kita bila kau sudah menyerah padaku.”  
Eren mengulum senyum. Telinganya tersemir warna merah yang tak seharusnya menyepuh di sana. Tangan Levi turun ke pipi. Eren menikmati sentuhan Levi sebaik-baiknya.

“Aku hampir menyerah. Tapi, tapi, aku juga tak ingin menyerah begitu saja, Levi-san.”

Levi mengangguk. “Aku tahu. Aku juga tahu.”

“Jadi, bagaimana? Apa kau datang ke sini itu … ng, bolehkan aku berharap semua kewajiban Levi-san sudah selesai?”

Levi mencuri kecupan di pipi. Eren merasa hatinya tercubit, oleh cinta. Menghadirkan debaran yang membuat wajahnya memanas seperti terkena radiasi api unggun.

“Kaupikir kenapa aku menemuimu selarut ini?”

“Kangen padaku?”

Levi hanya tersenyum tipis. “Kurasa aku tak perlu menjelaskan lagi, bukan?”

“Aku tetap menuntut penjelasan, Levi-san.”

Levi merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan dua lembar tiket bioskop beserta sekotak coklat. Iris hijau Eren terbelalak, terpana. Ada sirat tak percaya bercampur aduk dengan rasa penasaran dan bersit bahagia. Senyum Levi melebar.

“Hari Minggu, kujemput jam 8 pagi. Kau tentukan akan ke mana, tapi acara terakhir kau harus mau ke bioskop denganku. Tidak ada kata ‘tidak’.”

Eren menubruk Levi dan memeluknya seerat beruang. “Levi-san, aku mencintaimu!”

Levi balas memeluk bocah kesayangannya. “Aku tahu.”

.  
.  
.

End

**Author's Note:**

> thank you sudah membaca. semoga teman-teman terhibur. sampai jumpa.  
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
